Forum:Pikmin Species
I've always had one thing bugging me.Are each color of Pikmin seperate species or just variations of the same species.Also I would like to hear your thoughts on the connection between Candypops,Onions,Pelletposies,and Pikmin. :1)Variations 2)C.Pops and Onions are the muture level of Pikmin (Depending on where they grow they become either (Onions above ground and such...)) 3)Pellet Posies are the Planets way of recycling the dead Pikmin and Beast corpses... :Why do I keep speculating!?!?!?! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. I believe that the different Pikmin colors are different species, since they have such huge differences in their attributes. Although, you can never really tell just by looking at a plant or an animal, since some species are so similar that you'd swear they were the same thing, while you might think that variants of a species are completely different. Even still, no interbreeding has ever been observed (that is, if Pikmin breed at all), so my opinion's pretty firm on that one. As for Onions, I can't get over the fact that they actually produce Pikmin seeds, so that leads me to believe that they're actually just sort of a different form of Pikmin, like....imagine a queen bee. Candypops too, and personally I think that their main purpose in the grand scheme of Pikmin evolution is simply to ensure the survival of their own species by attracting and eating Pikmin of other species, then using some of the nutrients to make seeds. Must....learn to paragraph.... Candy Pops. Hmmm... Lets say candy pops are some sort of advast stage of a pikmins life cycle. A pikmin would plant its self, its limbs would then become roots, and its flower canges to mach the pikmins color and grows to massive size. Then whar would Qween candy pops come from, Bulbmin perhaps? Onions. At the beging of pikmin1 the red yellow and blue onions were dormant But at the good ending the player would see many active multi coloer onions in the atmospher, so what dose this say about wild pikmin. Could it be that its the onion that is the true speaces and the pikmin are just its mindless apndeges?Think about it: the pikmin don't seam to sleep ,eat,and might get an energy recharge inside the onion.All the nuterance gets stuffed into the onion,ther by feeding it.How else would it know to make a singe pikmin sprout and lift on at night. How would onions reprouduse. Perhaps when an onion gains enough nutrients from saving extra energy from the food it eats, it would creat an onion seed witch would be planted by the onions pikmin. It would stay dormant,like the the onions in pikmin 1, while it grew/matured.-- :Gee, looking back, I probably could have phrased what I wrote a lot better. Onion probably said it better, but I swear to God, if I see that appendage paragraph one more time.... ::Onion made a lot of paragraphs... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Yeah, but I haven't seen the other ones at least a dozen times. I'd have to say The buds evolve as an unused pikmin seed and it grows into that color. for the posies, unused nectar will crystalize and grow into flowers. for onions, they construct the onion themselves and they used the failing onion for more pikmin seeds and the machine in the onion will malfunction and explode into seeds. however, one exploded without seeds (Except one), causing the first pikmin extinction without olimar seeing it! O_O!